


how (not) to impress hux in one step

by flyingkageyama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkageyama/pseuds/flyingkageyama
Summary: "Did you mean it? You really like how my helmet looks now?"
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	how (not) to impress hux in one step

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is very good lol but this immediately popped into my head when I saw this scene and I wanted to write it

Yes, Kylo destroyed his helmet, yes, he needed to repair it because he liked the way it made his hair look when he took it off, and yes, he liked the way Hux stared at him when he took it off and it made his hair look the way it did. 

Though his knights were silent as they all watched the creature work on repairing his helmet, he could tell they were all hyping him up in their heads. He picked up his now repaired helmet and observed it slowly. The red lines on it are really going to bring out the red of his saber, and the color almost matched the redness that would spread over the general's face when he was angry. 

It was perfect.

The Sith was buzzing with excitement as he entered his ship to get back to his star destroyer, and his excitement only increased as his knight all clapped him on the shoulders as they entered the carrier. 

-

"Is there an issue with my appearance?" Kylo questioned, his back turned to the group in the room. He silently thanked the creature in his head for also fixing his voice modulator, so that Hux could not hear the slight panic in his voice.

"No, supreme leader." A hint of amusement in his voice as the general watched Kylo's shoulders relax slightly.

"I like it," the woman said from her seat beside Hux. Kylo turned back to the group in time to see Pryde and Hux giving each other with looks that could kill the dead. He would need to deal with this old man soon, he didn't like the way he looked at Hux. The rest of the meeting dragged on with Kylo half paying attention to the others in the room, as he was mainly focusing on the perfect route he was going to take to corner Hux.

-

Okay, Kylo really needed to get rid of Pryde. The man was still trying to talk to Kylo even when he had dismissed the meeting ten minutes ago.

"Is everything all right supreme leader?" The man asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. I have other things I must attend to." He turned and walked away from the man before he could even respond.

Luckily, it wasn't very hard to find Hux. His route was messed up, but he still could reach out with the force and find the other man.

"Hux," the man said his name in one quick breath.

"Supreme leader. What can I help you with?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. It's been a year, yet Hux was still angry about how past events transpired, and it Kylo felt like he was reminded of that every time they spoke. 

"Did you mean it? You really like how my helmet looks now?" Kylo asked. He yanked it off his head quickly, looking Hux dead in the eye.

"I already told you supreme leader, I like it, love it, even." Hux sneered. 

Kylo could tell that Hux was making fun of him, but it was enough for him. Before he could over think it, he leaned down and kissed the man quickly. He turned and all but ran away, covering his face again before anyone could see the smile on his face. As he turned the corner, he could see that Hux's face was in fact, almost as red as the lines that ran down his helmet. When their eyes met Kylo could swear the blush got even deeper, before the other man turned and stomped down the hallway in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about star wars and kylux  
> twitter: @JalenPennington  
> Tumblr: gaycrunch


End file.
